Raging Ice
by luvdawinx
Summary: The Ice King has finally found the perfect potion, but this time it's not for the princesses. No, this time his target is Finn the Human! And once he gets the hero under his spell, he will become unstoppable! Join Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and the rest of Ooo as they try to save their friend, especially with the help of a legendary princess.
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Visitor

Chapter 1: Unknown Visitor

Princess Bubblegum pressed the button on her own intercom microphone. "Finn and Jake, please come to the royal gardens in 15 minutes. Thank you." She turned it off and went back to her bedroom, where a red hooded figure was already inside.

"I know that you and the guys are gonna make tops-blooby friends," reassured PB as she locked the door behind her. "Well, especially you and Finn. I mean, you two have so many things in common. Sorry for being so extra cheerful, it's just that you haven't visited the Candy Kingdom for so many years, and I want you to meet my friends!" The figure nodded as it looked out the window.

The princess pulled its cloaked arm to the royal gardens, but up close can be seen a light red-skinned hand. And when a small part of the red hood gave away, what can be seen is a lock of dark pink hair. "C'mon, we need to go see them!" said P-Bubs as she pulled whatever was under the cloak down the spiral staircase.

_Down at the royal gardens..._

Finn the Human sat on the bench with his bro Jake the Dog in the gardens. They were hurling small pebbles into the fountain across from them. Unlike Finn, who was using a homemade slingshot, Jake had made his own super-stretchy slingshot out of his own magical skin. Still, the boy was winning.

"Woo-hoo!" cried out Finn. "I just scored another 10 points. Beat that Jake!" But his dog was now chewing on the pebbles, which turned out to be candy rocks.

As Finn was about to hurl another rock into the fountain, PB turned up in front of his targeted destination. Behind her was the hooded figure.

"Hello boys," she greeted them. They waved hello. "The reason why I have called you here is because I want you to meet someone, who is hiding behind my back." She moved next to the person in the cloak, who removed its hood. "I want you to meet Princess Feisty, my little sister."

Removing the hood, the figure turned out to be a girl who was a few inches shorter than Finn. She had light red skin and she had dark magenta hair with black streaks that was in a long ponytail. The girl wore a maroon tang top with camouflage capris shorts and white running shoes. Around her neck was a gold and silver chain with a bright pink gem in the center. On her shoulder was a green shoulder bag. Obviously this girl did not look like she would be Princess Bubblegum's sister at all.

"What up, dudes?" Princess Feisty casually greeted the two. "I'm Princess Isabella Feisty, but I am rather not fond of my first name. That's why I am addressed as Princess Feisty, Princess Fifi, or simply just Fifi. Sure I don't look like someone who would pass on as this girl's sister,-" she pointed at PB "- but I am so deal with it. I am the 10-year-old princess of the Chaos Kingdom."

Finn and Jake gasped. "You are the legendary princess of the forbidden Chaos Kingdom, which is said to contain magical creatures as its citizens?" Fifi nodded. The human boy went on his knees. "It is such an honor to meet you, Your Majesty!"

Just then the young princess stomped her foot onto the ground. "Listen you," she growled, "just be warned that I can't _stand_ being given the royal treatment! It's always 'May I, my lady?' or 'Allow me, miss'. Just the thought of it is so boring!" She began to cool down. "Sorry for getting all hot just now; I'm called Princess Feisty for that exact reason, you know. Anyways, all I'm asking is that you treat me like one of your chums. Is that cool with you?"

He nodded, but he was still in awe. All his life he was taught to be civilized around royalty. Now he has finally met the rowdiest princess around. He can let himself loose.


	2. Chapter 2: The Princesses' Past

Chapter 2: The Princess's Story

"Hey Princess, why haven't we met your sister before?" asked Jake as Fifi played with something behind a bush.

P-Bubs didn't say anything at first. "Hmm... I guess I can tell you our story. When I was eight years old and still a princess in training while my parents were still alive, I was so lonely being an only child. So my parents King Chewy and Queen Bubbles decided to give me a little sibling... Finn, don't make that face!" His eyes were wide; obviously he was thinking of how a baby was made in his head. But the princess kept on telling her story.

"When my sister was born, we all realized she was nothing like me. Glob knows we tried to teach her the ways of the princess, but she was just to rowdy and feisty, hence her name. In order to support my opposite sibling, my father and his closest friends taught her in the ways of the warrior, being fighters themselves. The lessons finally got to her, and she wanted to become a warrior princess. She started training at a age 3 since she was also quite intelligent and mature for her age, which she gets from me.

"Five years later, when Fifi was 8 and I was 13, a war began between our kingdom and-" she looked towards her sister and whispered, "the Ice Kingdom." The guys wanted to know why she was whispering. "It's because of what happened during the war," she answered them.

"Isabella was such a skilled warrior that she joined our parents in a special attack to finish the war. While they set off, I stayed behind to use science to estimate the chances. That's when I realized the possible dangers that can be brought upon them with the Ice King's powers. So I took a sword and went to the Ice Kingdom myself, where a battle has engaged. Knowing the plan, I managed to catch up with my family in time for their own battle against the Ice King himself.

"The Ice King was cornering Feisty in his castle and was about to shoot the ultimate blow that could have killed her. He shouted something like 'Now your mother will be mine!' or something; you see, he was attracted to my mom and demanded for my pops to step aside. Anyways, before he struck, our mom pushed Fifi out of the way just in time, but at the cost of her own life. She was frozen in a special block of ice that would explode soon after, thus killing her. The Ice King realized this and immediately called off the war since it all started with him wanting her hand in marriage.

"My sister was so stung by the death that she lashed out on him, only to blindly stab our dad instead. We then mourned their deaths together. After the funeral Fifi decided to rule her own kingdom somewhere far away from both the Candy Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom. She stated that she would never forgive herself for what happened. I haven't seen her since then. Even though I was never told where Chaos Kingdom was located, Fifi often wrote to me and stuff like that so we could keep in touch. And that's the end of my story."


	3. Chapter 3: Rowdy Lunch

Chapter 3: Rowdy Lunch

Peppermint Butler went outside with a cart filled with trays of delicious foods. "I thought you might be hungry out here," he said. Princess Feisty's head popped up as she smelled the air. She ran towards the cart to grab a plate with three Meat Man's meat sandwiches and a glass of some mysterious greenish-reddish liquid inside.

"That's Fifi's special Perk-up Juice she invented," P-Bubs explained. "She invented it using several dissolvable candies like mini jawbreakers and fruit powders. According to her, it's supposed to give you a sugar rush so huge that a few sips will make you all jittery and energetic all day long!"

The three watched as she drank half of the drink in one jump. Her eyes lit up and she started to shake. In a flash she finished her three sandwiches and started running and jumping all over the gardens. Finn walked over to her spot as she did multiple flips over bushes. He took a small sip while she did several cartwheels. Suddenly he, like Feisty, began to run all over the place.

"Man, Fifi, that is just what I need during my adventures! Is there a way I can get some more of that stuff?" Finn said quickly as he jumped up and down. The young princess nodded, and suddenly fell to the ground.

"Oh yeah," she sighed. "Side effects include: headache, shaking, nausea, jittery sensation inside body, and black outs." She held her head and groaned. As did Finn.

Jake and PB laughed at their silliness and sipped their tea.


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Outing

Chapter 4: Out For Revenge

Something inside of Finn's backpack began beeping. Recovering from his sugar low, he reached into his pack and took out his transmitter. "Incoming message from: Flame Princess" the device said, and up popped the hologram.

"Finn, I am so grateful that you've answered this," she told her boyfriend. "I've been captured by the Ice King. Luckily, I've managed to snag this while he escorted me into this cell."

"But you're made of fire," Finn pointed out. "Can't you just melt the mountain off?"

"I tried earlier, but then the Ice King drained my flames away. Now I'm powerless here. Help me Finn the Human, you're my only hope." She turned her head to the left.

"Hey, whatcha doing over there?" demanded the Ice King. He took back his transmitter and sprayed icy slush at the princess, causing her to shiver on the ground. "Sometimes a wife should just be seen and not heard of," he grumbled. And then he switched the power off.

Steam blew from Finn's nose and ears. He hopped onto Jake, who stretched himself into a giant. Then Princess Feisty jumped onto the giant dog too. "I'm going too, you guys," she said. "The Ice King and I have a score to settle." She kicked Jake's sides with her feet, and he nay like a horse. Princess Bubblegum wished them good luck.

Fifi held the gem around her neck. It was a very special and magical gem that was given to her by her mother on her fifth birthday. I'll make him pay, Mom, she thought. He'll just be snowflakes when I'm through with him.


	5. Chapter 5: Captured

Chapter 5: Captured

Flame Princess tried to warm herself up in the cold dungeon. If she were to overheat herself, then she would spark enough flame energy to grab her powers back. Eventually she gave up when she noticed that her skin was turning blue from the cold. Frost bite. Luckily she managed to grab a fur blanket on the ground and wrap herself inside.

As she watched her skin partially gain its color back from the warmth, she tried to see what the Ice King was doing. He was in another room, but the door was halfway open. She could see several vials and bottles of blue and green and purple colored liquids being pumped and fizzing. The crazy man took a turkey basted and added a few drops of a blue chemical into a small pot, and whatever was inside it began to smoke.

"Okay, now three drops of brain juice," he murmured to himself, and he put three drops of greenish-bluish liquid into the pot. "Okay, now for some of this..." Flame Princess stuck her tongue out of disgust.

She then saw Finn and Jake quietly climb through the window, along with a girl with a serious look on her face. Then she realized that this girl, who is younger than her, was the legendary Princess Feisty, the rarely seen sister to Princess Bubblegum and ruler of the Chaos Kingdom. Her mysterious and bold personality has made her famous all over Ooo.

The trio went towards the cell, and Jake made a key out of his hand. Flame Princess stopped them first and pointed to the where the Ice King was.

"He's holding a glass orb containing my fire powers in there," she whispered to them. "I need to get them back or my Flame of Life will go out!" This Flame of Life was what represented the princess's powers and her very life. If she were to go without it for more than an hour, then the precious flame would disintegrate along with her. And her time was running out!

Finn nodded and silently snuck to the Ice King's room, and he could see the burning red glass orb at the other end of the room. He looked back at his lady and noticed that the red gem in the center of her dress was starting to disappear. The hero's face was now red hot. He jumped up and allowed himself to be revealed.

"Wah?!" the crazy king jumped. Jake pounced on top of him as he barked loudly in his ear, and wrapped him up with his stretched out skin. The Ice King struggled to break free, but stopped when he saw Fifi, her eyes burning with revenge.

"Hey, Princess Isabella," he greeted the enraged princess. "How's the Chaos Kingdom? You've never told me where I can find it." Fifi took out a small dagger, which she used to slash his left cheek.

"You know very well that I hate that name, you ice-slushing freak!" she spat at him. She ran to the other side of the room and grabbed FP's flames. She broke the glass and absorbed a small part into her pink gem. The Flame of Life returned to its rightful place, and Flame Princess melted the bars with her fire. The two girls stood beside each other.

All of a sudden Fifi transformed into a giant fire wolf, growling at the wrapped up king. "I wanna burn you alive!" she growled, and she ran towards him. Jake quickly let go of the Ice King and ducked for cover. Fifi the fire wolf charged at the man, ready to finish him once and for all.

The Ice King created an ice sword and shield and charged at the girl himself. He was granted the upper hand. Princess Feisty, now back to her normal self, lay on the ground, rubbing her head. "You will suit as a better Ice Queen for our kingdom!" he exclaimed, and made a giant ice hand that picked her up and threw her into the cell, closing itself from the impact.

Finn jumped from behind and tried to knock the Ice King's crown off, but the man was one step ahead of him. He grabbed the hero and imprisoned him in a block of ice.

"Get your stinky ice off of my buddy!" Jake shouted, and broke open the cell door with his giant stretched out fists. Ice King was his next target, and so he charged at him. But what he didn't see was a baseball bat that the man was hiding behind his back.

He struck the dog in the face, sending him flying away. Fifi and FP quickly grabbed Jake's fur but ended up flying away with him. "Home run!" Ice King said, and he looked towards the frozen hero.

Everything was going according to plan...


	6. Chapter 6: Control Over the Mind

Chapter 6: Control Over the Mind

Finn woke up and looked at his surroundings. No longer was he trapped in a block of ice. He was trapped in a glass dome. Still cold and weak, he tried to hit the glass but pain rushed through his arm.

"Don't even try," said the Ice King, who was tapping on a liquid-filled glass, "the glass is hero-proof. And that means you can't escape!" Finn jumped up and hit his head on the low roof of his prison.

"What the nuts are you planning to do to me, Ice King?!" the hero demanded to know. Suddenly the floor of his glass prison was filled with electricity, shocking the boy. A dark blue ice crystal on a black chain formed through the combination of Ice King's magic and the electricity around his neck. He tried taking it off, but it seemed impossible.

"Struggle all you want boy," the king taunted him, "but that necklace is unremovable unless my hands remove it themselves! Besides, you should thank me. 'Cause now you harness the ways of the legendary ice warriors, who used to inhabit this kingdom as my loyal subjects until wiped out by your girlfriend's ancestors." Finn realized he was talking about Flame Princess.

"But no matter," he continued, "by studying the arts of ancient magic, I can bring them back to life. Then no one will stop me!"

"Then why do you need me?" asked the hero.

Ice King reached out to a giant supercomputer and typed in something. "Because of this!" he exclaimed as he pulled down a red lever.

The liquid that the Ice King was working on before started to fill halfway up Finn's glass dome, which went up to his waist. The blue crystal began to glow, and electricity danced below him again.

But this time, when the electricity and mysterious liquid seeped into his body and brain, he enjoyed the sensation. He felt powerful energy wash over his good will, but he didn't seem to mind. Inside, his subconsciousness overpowered him, pushing his self control deeper until it hid itself in the recesses of its mind. Finn began to feel thankful that the Ice King captured him. And in return, he would follow his every bidding.

Finn's blue eyes began to glow, and his skin partially turned blue. His famous backpack now held new ice weapons and spells. A blue sword similar to his dad's red demon sword appeared in his hands. On his waist was a dagger that's tip was coated in sparkling ice.

Ice King opened the glass door, and a new Finn stepped out. But this wasn't the famous beloved hero of Ooo. No, now this was Finn the Ice Warrior, who now serves the Ice King.


	7. Chapter 7: Fire and Ice

Chapter 7: Fire and Ice

Jake burst into the castle in the Candy Kingdom with Feisty and Flame Princess and found Peebs in the main hallway. The pink princess looked up from her check board. "Where's Finn?" she asked them, looking behind them.

"Uh... Princess... Bubblegum... ice... block... Finn... aw Finn!" he gasped while catching his breath. Still she didn't understand.

Fifi sighed and translated his words. "Finn got captured in a block of ice by the Ice King. He's still in the Ice Kingdom!" She gasped and took them to the security camera room.

Bubblegum motioned the Banana Guards to leave. She sat in a rolling chair and took the controls. After typing in a code, the multiple screens showed every kingdom in Ooo. Flame Princess pointed at a screen in the top left corner. The Fire Kingdom.

Just then Flambo came into the room. They all turned to the small flame. Like Jake, he, too, was trying to catch his breath.

"Yo... guys... Fire Kingdom... Finn... Ice King... Flambella!" he exclaimed.

"None of you may know this, but Flambebella is Flambo's twin sister," FP explained to them. "It appears that Flambella was taken, according to the screen if you guys are watching."

On the screen, which was enlarged to the rest, showed another thing that looked like Flambo, only it had a gold necklace around her neck and a yellow flower on her head, being picked up by a blue-skinned Finn. As she struggled in his arms, he took a blue ice version of his dad's demon sword. The glowing blue gem around his neck made the sword glow too. When the tip touched Flambella's head, her entire body went blue and her eyes glowed. She hopped to the ground and began throwing fireballs at her own people.

Princess Bubblegum turned off the cameras. "If you noticed the sword, I would like to tell to tell you what it is. Whatever power Finn has created a new sword with different powers. One tap on the head by the tip will cause the mind control maneuver. There are several other uses, but I'm not sure of them. Although, there is one other person who has lived in Ooo long enough to explain to us about whatever is controlling Finn's mind and bod."

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this," she growled under her breath, "but it's for the good of Ooo." Peppermint Butler entered the room at the princess's call. "Call... Marceline the Vampire Queen."


	8. Chapter 8: Backstory Equals Solution

Chapter 8: Backstory Equals Solutions

Marceline appeared out of nowhere behind Princess Bubblegum, floating in midair. Today she was wearing a black and gray t-shirt, dark gray jeans, and black boots. Her hair was in a giant ponytail. She shouted "Boo!" at the princess, which made her jump. P-Bubs gritted her teeth.

"Don't do that, Marceline," she told her harshly. "I hate it when you do that!" But the vampire just stuck her tongue and made a raspberry. She strummed a few strings on her axe bass and nonchalantly said, "Whatever. So why do you need me here?"

The annoyed princess pointed to the screen of the Fire Kingdom, which she turned on again, and filled her in. "We both know that you have personal experiences with what's possessing Finn. We need info about it if we're gonna heal him."

Marcy shrugged her shoulders, which was her way of saying yes. "You all know that the Ice King and I used to be friends until he went all wackadoodle from that crown. Well while we were still friends and he was slowly growing insane, we had another encounter with some mutant spider. I told Simon not to wear his crown, but he still did so to protect me. After that he went all crazy again until I knocked his crown off with a nearby rock.

"That night I woke up to him putting stuff into a pot. He was wearing the crown. At first I thought he was trying to learn how to keep control, but then I would've been there to keep an eye on him. When he turned around he greeted me and called me Gunther. I held a rock in my hand just in case while I watched him closely. Finally he finished some potion, calling it the I.W. Potion, which I learned later stood for Ice Warrior. He told me that nothing would hurt us anymore because this mixed with electricity would cause anyone or anything to become an ice warrior that would serve us.

"I tried taking off his crown, but he flew up into the sky shouting 'Traitor, you will be the first of my Ice Warrior army!' I ducked for cover, but then a small drop of the potion hit me. The pain was agonizing, and I was given a blue necklace like Finn's. With it, I gained ice powers.

"Since it was just a drop, I managed to resist it and cure myself. But with Finn-" she pointed to the screen "-he's had a full dose by the looks of it. During my brief ice warrior stage, I heard Simon rambling on about the only true cure for the curse. 'If one were to break the spell, let be known that three kisses will do the trick. One kiss from each person he or she likes.'" She looked back at them. "In my words: Finn needs to have a make out party with three chicks. But it won't be easy because with Finn's new powers and junk he can easily form an army to attack us."

Feisty stepped towards the vampire and smirked. "You're a demon, right?" she asked her, to which the floating one nodded, stating she is actually half-demon. "Whatever, but here's the thing. Many of the magical creatures of the Chaos Kingdom have demon blood in them. I hear demon blood can withstand any spell or potion thrown at them unless they are given something with the exact same energy. Perhaps my demons will come in handy for an army."

Jake gasped. "Does that mean we...?"

She nodded and grabbed out her jewel from under her tang top. "Yeah Jake, it's about time I show you guys the Chaos Kingdom. Just don't tell anyone, alright? I need a Royal Promise on this." They all swore a Royal Promise. "Good, now grab whatever you need and follow me!" She stormed out of the camera room with Jake, PB, FP, Flambo, and Marcy following her.

It has always been Jake's and Finn's dream to see the legendary Chaos Kingdom with their own eyeballs. This would be more of a dream come true if the human were by his dog's side. Finn...


	9. Chapter 9: Over and Beneath

Chapter 9: Over and Beneath

Princess Feisty removed the necklace from around her neck and then the white hair tie holding her hair up, revealing that it is wavy and reaches down to her middle back. She stood at the entrance of the kingdom tapping her foot impatiently for the others to come outside. When they all reached the entrance Jake stretched out into a giant dog for everyone to ride while Flambo stayed behind so he wouldn't burn his buns; Flame Princess was able to join because she was given a fireproof saddle to ride on. The young warrior princess hopped up in front.

"Chaos Kingdom is pretty far from here," she said, "so I am gonna need to use the Transportation maneuver to get us there faster. Everyone ready?" She looked back to see them nod. "Alright then, Jake I need you to start on running as fast as you can." The dog complied and ran, his unfitness causing him to sweat waterfalls. "C'mon you slowpoke, mine and PB's Grandma Gummy can ran faster than you, you dope! Hiya!" She kicked his sides until he ran faster. "Good, now run towards towards that into that giant boulder without slowing down!"

"WHAT?!" the dog objected. "My head's gonna get a major concussion if I do that! Do you've oatmeal for brains?!"

"Don't worry, once the diamond on my necklace makes contact with the rock we'll instantly be sent through a portal and into the Chaos Kingdom. Now stop stalling and start sprinting, pudgy mush!" Once again she kicked his sides with her heels, while at the same time swinging her necklace until it was rotating clockwise. Faster and faster the unfit magical canine ran, and when the boulder that's as large as a snow golem came into view he was praying to Glob that this psycho chick knew what she was doing. He closed his eyes and moved his head down and continued to charge.

Fifi counted in her head when she, too, saw the boulder before throwing her diamond necklace at it. It hit the rock and a giant white portal the size of the boulder grew, and Jake ran straight threw. She bonked his head with her fist as a signal to stop. He hit the brakes and shrunk down to his regular size, the people riding landing on their feet. He rubbed his head and glared at the princess who hit him.

"Well, here we are!" she announced as she reclaimed her necklace, thereby closing the portal. "Welcome to the Chaos Kingdom, the land of the demons and of Ooo's magical creatures."

The view was remarkable. From atop a hill, the group could see all of the Chaos Kingdom. A stone wall surrounded the large land mass, and a magical barrier can be seen slightly. The princess explained that that was the special barrier that helps keep the kingdom hidden if one were to ever somehow come across it, and only those with Demon Eyes are able to see through; those who don't have this feat must be given special permission by the princess only. The castle, which was near the end of the kingdom, was made of white stone bricks and the roofs were made of red tile stones, and the entire place gave off a bright red aura. But the question in mind was this: where were all the citizens.

"It seems everyone's 'gone fishing', as they say," Jake told Fifi as they made their way into the kingdom. "So where is everybody? The kingdom looks deserted."

Out of the blue the princess threw her diamond necklace to the ground, and a large white portal with red energy surrounding it grew. "This is the _real_ reason why no one's ever saw my legendary kingdom," she smirked. "Didn't you know? The real kingdom's underground!" And with that she hopped down through the portal, the rest following her. "Now this place is the real deal!"

Now _this_ view was even more amazing than the aboveground kingdom. Around the kingdom was a giant wall made of stone like the one above, but surrounding that wall was a layer of fire that lit up the entire area. Each building within the walls were glowing a bright red, and small parts of the streets were paved with embers. The castle at the end was made entirely out of what seems to by smooth red crystal, from the walls to the roofs, and it gave off a glowing aura of red and orange as if it were one giant flame. To top it all off, multicolored fireworks would sometimes burst into the air and emitting a light show of colors. It was even more beautiful than anyone could have ever imagined.

As they reached the front gates of the kingdom two guards appeared, revealing themselves to be what looks like two large, muscular red-skinned goblin-like demons wearing copper-colored steel armor. They blocked the closed gates and held spears.

"Have you returned to us, Princess Feisty?" one of them asked. "If so, proclaim the password."

"Cover your ears, you guys," she told them, which they did, and then turned back to the guards. "My password is 'Bloodshed Angel'." She glanced at her friends and kept a bold face even though she was relieved their ears were still closed. "These guys are friends of mine, and they've made a Royal Promise to keep our location a secret. So that means don't hurt them." They nodded and called for the guards on towers above the wall to open the gates. The steel gates opened, and she motioned for the others to follow inside.

Princess Bubblegum caught up with her sister at the front. "So what now, Fifi?" she asked. "You're the ruler of this kingdom, after all. Do you have a plan?"

She looked up at PB and smirked. "Of course I got a plan, Bonnibel. First we've gotta make our way to my castle. There I'll have to round up the Chaos Council, which are the leaders of each specie of demons and magical creatures alike. Once I've explained the situation my kingdom will be getting ready for battle. As soon as this is finished we've gotta round up all the aboveground kingdoms of Ooo to your place, the Candy Kingdom, and we begin strategy planning from there. Now did you send out messengers like I told you?"

"Yeah, Peppermint Butler's been put in charge of monitoring all the kingdoms of Ooo seen aboveground. He should have sent out messengers to the non-infected kingdoms by now, and should be reporting back to me sometime later if my calculations are correct." She gazed down at the girl and was amazed how much she's grown. They rarely see each other, and mainly communicate through letters. What has also amazed her was how her little sister was so mature and in control for one her age, a trait that she, herself, had when she was younger. "I'm proud of how you, Isabella. Not only are you ruling your own kingdom with no troubles, but you've proven your worth as a princess. Mother and Father would've been proud of you."

"Hey, stop calling me Isabella." She playfully pushed her to the side. "And I guess they would be proud of me if they were here right now." Fifi looked back to Jake, Marceline, and Flame Princess. "Yo Jake, do you mind giving us a lift to the castle? I promise I won't kick or punch you!"

"No problems, Princess! Stretchy powers activate!" He stretched out and became a giant dog again, then leaned down so everybody could climb on. "Next stop, Chaos Castle!"

_Meanwhile, at the Fire Kingdom..._

Finn the Ice Warrior ran up to the castle of the Fire Kingdom, where the Ice King sat in a throne. Above him was a giant glass case, where the Flame King lay as his body was slowly being covered in ice and his flames were turning blue. The human boy kneeled before his king.

"All the citizens of the Fire Kingdom have become Ice Warriors, my king," he reported. "The closest destination now is the Goblin Kingdom. After that we should head for the Wildberry Kingdom."

"Good job, Finn," the king replied. "Make preparations to head for the Goblin Kingdom with our new army. Also, take the most skilled and assign them as part of a special elite group. That is all."

"Understood." He stood up and ran off to gather the new troops.

Somewhere near the closed off entrance of the Fire Kingdom, hiding in a secret spot behind a building, Flambo was examining the scene. All the citizens have been infected by this I.W. Potion and by Finn's new ice magic. Their flames have turned blue, their eyes glowed, and their bodies slightly became blue as well with small chunks of ice here and there. Most of the kingdom was in ruins from the attack with crumbling buildings and gravel on the ground. Before he could be seen, he slipped into a hole under the walls of fire that once protected the kingdom, safely crossed to the other side, and ran back to the Candy Kingdom to state his report.


End file.
